


My Everything

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt of "She's too smart for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

Dean had thought he had heard it all. She’s too good for you. She’ll never stay with you. She deserves better than you. What does she see in you? That’s a question he’s asked himself since he first met Renee. Obviously she’s too good for him; he’s said so himself. He never thought she’d agree to go out with him in the first place. And of course she deserves better than him; another thing he’s said before.

The one that stopped him in his tracks? It’s the one thing that actually hurt him when it came to what people told him about his relationship with Renee. She’s too smart for you. That wasn’t the part that hurt, it was the comment afterwards that stung. Why would she want to be with a high school dropout?

The moment Renee sees Dean after getting back from the European tour, the one she wasn’t able to go on, she knows that something is bothering him. She lets him hold her longer than he normally would after a trip like this. It’s obvious he needs it. When he pulls back, Renee looks up at him.

“You okay?” she asks.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” he answers softly. “I just wanna go home.”

She nods. “Okay. Let’s go home. Do you want to drive?”

“No, you can.”

As Renee pulls out onto the street, Dean reaches over and takes her hand. She wishes he would tell her what’s wrong, but she knows she can’t force him. He’ll talk when he’s ready. Maybe it’ll be sooner than she hopes.

“I missed you,” Dean says after a few minutes of silence.

“I missed you,” Renee responds with a smile. “Wish I could’ve been with you.”

“Wish you could’ve too.” Dean stares out the window. Had Renee been there, Byron probably would have kept his mouth shut. Knowing Byron though, that was doubtful.

“You seem lost.”

Dean looks over at her. “Just a lot on my mind right now. Please just… we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Do I need to be worried?”

“No. I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

Dean crawls into bed that night and leans against the headboard. He looks over to see Renee walk out of their bathroom with Blue right on her heels. “I see you two have gotten close,” he says.

Renee smiles. “We have. But he’s certainly missed his Daddy too.”

Dean chuckles. “Well, I’ve missed him too. How’s he been doing?”

“Good. He’s had a couple accidents, but nothing bad. He’s also been sleeping half on his bed and half off.”

“Nice.” He watches as Blue moves over to his bed. “Wow, he doesn’t even have to be told to go to bed.”

“No, he loves his bed.” Renee climbs into bed and sits to face Dean. “He’ll likely be whining in the morning to go out though.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Reaching over, Dean takes Renee’s hand. “Does it ever bother you that I didn’t graduate high school?”

Renee frowns at him. It’s not something she ever expected to hear. But if he’s questioning it, someone must have mentioned something. “Dean…”

“Does it?”

“Never. It has never and will never bother me. After two and a half years together, I know who you are, Dean. Now tell me where this is coming from.” She watches him closely. “And don’t tell me nowhere, because you wouldn’t have asked. What’s going on?”

“I’ve heard a lot of things when it comes to us. Most I could have told you easily. Like you’re too good for me and you deserve better than me. I’ve been telling you that since before we even got together. Finally heard one I hadn’t heard. You’re too smart for me. That didn’t exactly bother me. It was more the question afterwards.”

She frowns at him. “What question is that?”

“Why would you stay with a high school dropout?” He meets her gaze and shrugs. “That one stung.”

“Dean, I love you for who you are. You are an amazing man, a good man. The fact that you don’t have a high school diploma doesn’t change that fact.” She moves over to straddle his stomach.

Dean rests his hands on her thighs. “I know I’m not at your level with a lot of things, but for the first time in my life I was actually embarrassed about not finishing.”

“No, don’t you dare feel embarrassed about that. Do you have any idea how many people haven’t graduated and live successful lives?” She sees him fighting with himself. “Who asked you this?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me. Who? You might as well answer me because I won’t stop asking.”

He rubs her thighs and lets out a heavy breath. “Byron.”

She frowns. “Byron?”

“Yes.”

“He’s an idiot. I don’t care if you dropped out of high school. Because that doesn’t define who you are right now. You have made something out of your life.” She leans down and kisses him. “You are my everything and I love you the way you are.”


End file.
